my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenji Kushida
"Best cover your ears before I blast 'em to hell." '' —Kenji Kushida. '''Kenji Kushida' (櫛田賢治 Kushida Kenji) , also known as Sound Wave Hero: SuperFreq '(サウンドウェーブヒーロー: スーパーフリーク Saundou~ēbuhīrō SūpāFurīku''), is the son of Pro Hero Miku Kushida and Haruto Kushida. He's the younger brother of Rei Kushida, the older brother of Hiro Kushida, the adoptive brother Akio Kushida, and younger brother of half-sister Gaige Kennedy. Appearance Kenji is a slim young man who stands above the average height for others his age. He's often told how much he resembles his younger brother Hiro, except for his ghostly pale skin complexion. His hair, white and messy, lies in layers that falls just above his eyes, colored blue with a slight greenish tint. He has a very antagonistic and unapproachable look about him. His casual clothes are rather formal. Underneath a blue trench coat, he wears a creamy brown and black vest with matching pants and black shoes. He also has a white button-down shirt with a collar and green tie, slate grey scarf, and brown shoulder bag that holds some of his personal items. Personality Kenji is a fearless, stubborn, and focused individual with little concerns for other things aside from himself and his goals. Among the Kushida family, he is the most passionate when it comes to expressing his family's past successes and quick to challenge those who talk down on it. He can be dark, sarcastic, and mocking when confronted with people who use his family name in a negative light, going so far as to demand an apology or prepare for the consequences. When he or his relatives accomplish something, he is the first to let the world know and ask if they've ever accomplished anything in their lives, often answering his question for them himself. With an endless drive to achieve greatness, Kenji salivates at the chance to show his skills and gain any and all supporters. At his core, he's a showman who enjoys flaunting his self-proclaimed superiority and putting people he considers "beneath him" down. From a past of frequently being addressed as the "prodigal son" by his mother and being born with a powerful Quirk, Kenji possesses a high level of arrogance. He seeks nothing less than perfection and when combined with his dismissive and antagonistic nature, he is known to act on his own and disregard others' opinions and feelings. Like Hiro, Kenji is very competitive, but unlike him, he despises losing and will do whatever it takes to see himself as the best. When he does lose, however, he acknowledges his shortcomings and is willing to set aside his feelings and give appropriate props. Kenji seeks to never be viewed as inferior, but only wanting to be held in nothing less than high regards by everyone he encounters. Kenji harbors a deep hatred towards Gaige Kennedy, his half-sister, whom he believes to be the reason for his mother and father's changed relationship, as well as Rei's falling out of the family. He has dreams of one day encountering her and inflicting pain upon her, the same pain he claims to have felt when his parents ended their marriage and forever damage the Kushida name. Kenji's greatest strength is his pride. History Childhood Adolescence Abilities '''Overall Abilities: Enhanced Hearing: Voice Mimicry: Bilingual: Enhanced Agility: Keen Intellect: Quirk Sound (音 Oto) : Kenji's Quirk is a combination of his mother's shockwave generation Quirk and his father's sound absorption Quirk. With them together, Kenji has the ability to absorb and redirect sound as highly concentrated waves from his body. Mostly used through his hands, feet, and mouth, Kenji can emit sound as soundwaves that are destructive and loud, with his stronger applications of his power increasing in volume and destructive capability. Through emitting sound, Kenji can fire sound-waves for offense, create shields from sound-waves around him or others for defense, and use sound to locate targets in a supportive fashion. Kenji's knowledge over his Quirk lets him use Sound as an all-around ability suitable for any role needed. As Kenji absorbs more Sound, the stronger his attacks become and the more he can unleash without having to search for another source. Though he is incapable of using Sound without absorbing from a source, it requires a very limited amount for him to have more than enough to work with. The sound he absorbs stays within his body for an indefinite amount of time, though the longer he has it stored without using it, the less it will be when he does decide to expel it. Also, the power his Sound has depends on the source of the absorbed sound; quiet sources such as whispers and speech within his range provide little power, while loud sources such as automobiles, stereos and large crowd noise provide greater power. Super Moves *'Absorb Sound' (音を吸収する Oto o kyūshū suru): **'Redirect Sound '(リダイレクトサウンド Ridairekutosaundo): *'Sonic Thrusters' (ソニックスラスタ Sonikkusurasuta): *'Sonic Blast '(ソニックブラスト Sonikkuburasuto): **'Sonic Wave' (音波 Onpa): *'Sonar' (ソナー Sonā): *'Sonic Shield' (ソニックシールド Sonikkushīrudo): *'Siren's Screech' (サイレンのスクリーチ Sairen no sukurīchi): *'Sonic Boom' (ソニックブーム Sonikkubūmu): Stats Equipment Noise-Cancelling Headphones: Relationships Hiro Kushida Miku Kushida Akio Kushida Rei Kushida Haruto Kushida Gaige Kennedy Trivia * *Out of his entire family excluding his father, Kenji is the best English speaker. *Kenji is only 3/4 Japanese, since his mother is full Japanese and his father is only half. He is also 1/4 English. *Kenji's favorite past times are listening to music and finding new ways to use his power. *Kenji is loosely inspired by a former friend of FRVSh.15. *Kenji is inspired by Marvel/DC Comics & Overwatch characters Black Canary, Banshee'', & ''Lucio. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users